1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compliance programs in cyber-physical systems and specifically to compliance programs such as regulatory, safety and maintenance compliance programs.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems wherein computers interact with each other and the physical world have become more pervasive. Such systems comprise a networked computer system that is proximately coupled to the physical world; thus, having both discrete (digital) components and continuous (physical) components and are called hybrid systems or cyber-physical systems. Examples of hybrid systems abound in industrial controls and critical infrastructure.
As such hybrid systems continue to be developed, it has become important to protect them from security concerns, i.e. cyber-attackers attacking the computer network by exploiting vulnerabilities on the cyber side. In cyber systems such attacks frequently cause damages such as denial of service and theft of corporate, personal or governmental secrets. In cyber-physical systems, the same damages as for cyber systems are of concern but also an additional new damage element of affecting the physical domain is present, such as stopping equipment functioning or changing the operation parameters of equipment so as to adversely affect its function.
In addition to security, hybrid systems have operational concerns. As distinguished from security concerns, operational concerns are focused on ensuring that equipment operates within maintenance, safety, regulatory and other compliance requirements. While some operational concerns can be the result of cyber-attack (a cyber-attacker changing an operating parameter, for example) others are purely operational with no security element (faulty sensor allows for running equipment at too high of a temperature, for example).
Presently, testing operating concerns is accomplished by an engineer or other skilled professional, writing test scripts by first studying and understanding the relevant regulatory, safety, maintenance and other compliance information as well as the physical side and potentially the cyber side of the hybrid or cyber-physical system. Such test scripts are necessary for the normal operation of the physical side to keep it in compliance with compliance requirements and for changing or upgrading the physical equipment, which may necessitate preparing different test scripts from those required for previous operation. Accordingly, a more automated system for generating compliance test scripts and for determining the compliance concerns related to equipment replacement and upgrades would be advantageous.